Lensa Kedua
by daffodeela
Summary: S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Awalnya, kacamata membuatku rendah diri. Papa kelihatannya tidak suka saat aku mengeluh tidak bisa melihat sasaran dengan jelas ketika kami sedang latihan. Tapi, rasa rendah diri itu merupakan hal yang percuma. Ternyata banyak hal yang bisa kulihat dengan lebih jelas, melalui lensa kedua milikku ini. Canon-AR. [cover by pindanglicious]


Lensa Kedua

 _By_ Daffodila

Naruto _belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _Prompt_ #11

SasuSakuSara _for fiction_

 _Summary_ : S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Awalnya, kacamata membuatku rendah diri. Papa kelihatannya tidak suka saat aku mengeluh tidak bisa melihat sasaran dengan jelas ketika kami sedang latihan. Tapi, rasa rendah diri itu merupakan hal yang percuma. Ternyata banyak hal yang bisa kulihat dengan lebih jelas, melalui lensa kedua milikku ini. Canon-AR.

AR— _alternate reality._ Fanfiksi ini terlepas dari alur di Naruto _Gaiden. Enjoy reading!_ :)

.

.

"Orang yang tidak mau menunjukkan perasaannya adalah orang yang paling peduli."

Seperti itulah jawaban Mama setiap kali aku bertanya—lebih tepatnya mengeluh—perihal sikap Papa. Papa benar-benar dingin, jarang berekspresi, dan kesannya tak berperasaan. Mama memang benar, aku belum begitu banyak mengenal Papa. Aku baru hidup di bawah atap yang sama dengannya selama beberapa bulan. Padahal, umurku jauh lebih banyak daripada kalkulasi beberapa bulan itu. Beberapa tahun—tepatnya, enam tahun.

Mama bilang, Papa pergi misi ketika aku masih bayi. Barangkali aku memang pernah bertatapan dengan wajahnya, menatap matanya dalam-dalam, tidur di dalam rengkuhannya, dan lainnya seperti apa yang Mama katakan padaku. Tapi, aku juga tahu bahwa ingatanku tidak sekuat itu. Ingatan semua orang, maksudku. Aku tahu itu karena tidak ada satu pun dari teman sebayaku yang ingat bagaimana kenangan mereka saat masih bayi, kecuali dari beberapa lembar foto di dalam album yang mereka miliki.

Aku tak ingat apa-apa tentang Papa sama sekali. Sayangnya, Mama tidak punya terlalu banyak foto Papa, tidak seperti teman-temanku yang punya banyak dalam album foto mereka, atau dihias di dinding dan meja. Karena itulah saat Papa pulang dari misi panjangnya, rasanya sama saja seperti aku baru bertemu dengan sosok ayah yang selama ini alpa dari hidupku untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku baru memiliki keluarga yang utuh ketika aku menginjak umur enam tahun. Itu sedikit banyak membuatku miris sendiri. Apalagi ketika melihat teman-temanku beberapa kali menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Sementara aku? Bertatap wajah dengannya saja tidak pernah!

Mama menepuk kepalaku perlahan. Ia berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi badannya denganku. Tangan kanannya turun dan menyelipkan anak-anak rambut yang menempel di pipi kembali ke balik cuping telinga. Mama tersenyum, matanya terpejam. Senyumnya tulus.

"Mengerti?" tanyanya.

Aku tak menjawab. Tidak dengan kata atau pun gerak tubuh. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku mengembuskan napas keras-keras hingga menimbulkan suara. Pipiku terisi udara. Meski Mama menjawab dengan hal yang sama sebanyak berkali-kali, aku masih tidak pernah mengerti maksudnya, atau setidaknya mengapa? Mengapa bisa seseorang yang tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya adalah orang yang paling peduli? Rasanya ... aneh. Tidak tepat.

Begini-begini, aku juga sering memerhatikan lingkungan sekitar. Aku bukannya menguntit atau apa, tapi, semuanya memang tertangkap oleh pandanganku. Paman Sai baiiik sekali pada Inojin. Meski kadang-kadang perkataan Inojin terkesan tidak sopan dan kasar, tapi, Paman Sai tetap sabar (saat aku cerita ini pada Mama, Mama bilang Paman Sai kena karma). Kupikir, seperti itulah yang artinya peduli. Bersikap baik, perhatian, dan sabar menghadapi sikap yang menyebalkan. _Nanadaime_ juga sungguh perhatian pada Boruto dan Himawari. Ayah teman-temanku yang lain juga sama. Seperti apa pun karakter yang mereka miliki, tapi, aku masih bisa melihat kepedulian dan rasa sayang mereka terhadap anak-anaknya. Semua yang tidak kulihat dalam diri Papa.

Terkadang aku merasa bahwa ada atau tidaknya Papa di rumah ini tidak ada bedanya. Oh, sebenarnya ada. Pengonsumsi oksigen di rumah ini jadi bertambah. Sehingga, suplai untukku sendiri akan berkurang. Itu hanya membuat sesak. Sama seperti kehadiran Papa yang kurasa disfungsi sebagai seorang ayah.

Mama masih menyamakan tingginya denganku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari mata beriris hijaunya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti," kataku, "bagaimana mungkin Mama bisa menikah dengan seseorang seperti Papa?"

Jika dilihat dari mimik muka Mama yang syok, kemudian disusul mata yang menyipit ke arahku, aku menyimpulkan bahwa Mama tak suka dengan pertanyaan yang baru tergelincir dari bibirku. Jantungku berdebar kencang, menunggu respons Mama yang kutebak akan menyeramkan. Rasanya aku ingin membekap mulut untuk memperlihatkan pada Mama bahwa aku menyesali kata-kataku barusan. Tapi, tanganku kaku. Seluruh sarafku tersedot perhatiannya pada mata Mama.

Tanpa diduga, Mama mencubit pipiku. Sakit memang. Tapi, setidaknya ini tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia marah besar. Detak jantungku mulai normal kembali ketika melihat Mama tertawa hingga ujung matanya mengerut. Aku terperangah. Kupikir Mama akan marah?

"Kamu masih kecil," katanya setelah tawanya mereda. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah Mama. "Kalau sudah besar nanti, pasti akan mengerti."

Aku mendengus. "Kalau Mama mau bilang ini soal cinta, aku pernah dengar dari _Nanadaime_ bahwa Mama sudah menyukai Papa ketika seumuran denganku," kataku. Entah aku menemukan keberanian dari mana bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Mama terperanjat. "Heh? Naruto, maksudku _Nanadaime_ bilang begitu?" Ia memegangi pipinya yang memerah. Kelihatannya panas. "Jangan ganggu _Nanadaime_ terus, Sarada. Ia sibuk."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mengganggunya, kok."

Mama mengacak rambutku. Huh, padahal tadi ia yang merapikan anak rambut yang menempel di pipiku, sekarang malah dibuat berantakan lagi.

"Kamu lucu sekali," kata Mama.

Kedua sudut bibirku berkedut. Aku tersenyum hingga gigiku yang baru tumbuh lagi ini terpamerkan. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Rasanya malu, tapi senang juga karena Mama baru saja memujiku.

Mama sudah setengah berdiri. Sebelum Mama pergi, aku menarik tangannya. Mama bertanya ada apa.

"Teman-temanku sudah mulai latihan menjadi ninja bersama ayah mereka," aku menggigit bagian dalam pipiku sebagai pelampiasan rasa ragu untuk meneruskan kata-kata, "aku juga ingin berlatih bersama Papa."

Mama tersenyum lagi. Melihatnya membuatku merasa melambung. Apakah itu senyuman bangga?

"Kamu tidak mau dilatih Mama?" Wajahnya kelihatan marah. Tapi, aku tahu itu hanya dibuat-buat karena wajahnya jelas-jelas masih berseri.

"Hmm, aku ingin sama seperti teman-teman yang lain," jawabku jujur. Aku mau saja dilatih Mama. Tapi, latihan ini menjadi satu-satunya cara aku bisa dekat dengan Papa, kurasa. Aku tidak memerlukan waktu seperti ini dengan Mama. Karena aku merasa sudah betul-betul dekat dengannya.

" _Hai, hai,_ " ia terkekeh, "Mama mengerti. Tapi, harus kamu yang meminta sendiri, ya?" Mama menatapku dengan mata yang bening. Aku senang melihatnya. Mama memang selalu kelihatan cantik.

Aku baru menyadari syarat yang secara tak langsung Mama minta. Aku tak yakin aku bisa memintanya langsung pada Papa. Padahal, aku bilang pada Mama agar ia bisa menyampaikan pada Papa. Tapi, Mama malah memberi syarat begitu. Aku bingung. Sampai saat ini, aku masih tak berani memulai percakapan dengan Papa karena takut menghadapi responsnya yang kutebak akan dingin. Namun, aku harus berani! Anggap saja ini langkah awal agar aku bisa dekat dengan Papa seperti bagaimana dekatnya aku dengan Mama. Membayangkannya membuatku tersenyum lepas, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Aku tak menduga aku bisa mengumpulkan keberanianku secepat ini. Baru tadi siang aku bicara dengan Mama, dan saat makan malam aku sudah mengutarakan keinginanku pada Papa. Aku menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap mata sekelam malamnya. Entahlah, setiap melihat mata itu rasanya aku terintimidasi. Padahal Mama bilang, ketika aku baru lahir, aku baru berhenti menangis ketika melihat mata Papa. Tapi, kenapa sekarang malah sebaliknya?

Aku menarik napas. Keheningan ini terasa menusuk kulitku dan terus-menerus memompa jantungku agar berdetak lebih cepat. Kenapa suasananya terasa begitu mencekam? Padahal ada Mama di sini.

Aku mendengar embusan napas panjang. Aku berasumsi itu Papa. Kemudian disusul, "tidak."

Telak. Telak sekali. Suara beratnya terngiang di telingaku. Berdengung. Menyakitkan sekali. Tentu saja, yang barusan merupakan penolakan telak. Aku mengangkat dagu dan menatap wajah Papa dengan tatapan memohon. "Ta-tapi—"

"Tidak, tetap tidak, Sarada." Wajahnya betul-betul dingin. Aku tidak berani melirik ke arah Mama, tapi ujung mataku menangkap bahwa Mama menatapku khawatir. Kekecewaan memenuhi rongga dadaku. Perlahan tapi pasti panas menjalar ke mataku. Aku ... belum pernah merasa sekecewa ini.

Aku menarik dagu. Yang kulihat hanya meja dan segala peralatan makan yang ada di atasnya. Papa tidak boleh melihatku menahan tangis! Aku menggigit bibirku kencang-kencang dan mengepalkan tangan di bawah meja.

"Sayang, tapi—"

"Tidak, Sakura." Bahkan perkataan Mama pun dipotong dan ditolak sebelum diketahui apa maksudnya.

Penolakan Papa seperti palu godam yang memukul dadaku. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang remuk. Kenapa? Papa bahkan sama sekali tidak mau mendengar bujukan. Keputusannya terdengar absolut. Dan itu membuat hatiku perih.

Aku tidak punya nyali untuk mengangkat dagu dan menatap Papa lagi. Pandanganku tertuju pada pelintur kayu di meja. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah menetralisir rasa sakit di dadaku. Sakit, sakit sekali. Sakit, hingga napasku terasa terputus-putus.

Suara kursi yang digeser terdengar. Kemudian ada suara kursi lainnya. Sepertinya Papa dan Mama sama-sama beranjak dari kursi. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mau lihat. Ada tangan yang memegangi kepalaku.

"Sarada, langsung ke kamar, ya. Mama akan bicara pada Papa." Tangannya bergerak mengelus kepalaku. Aku masih menunduk sampai Mama mengecup pucuk kepalaku.

Kehadiran Mama dan Papa sudah tidak terasa lagi di ruangan ini. Keheningan kali ini rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Aku merasa miris. Suara tetesan air dari keran cuci piring pun terdengar begitu menggangu. Aku pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

Kaki yang tadinya diselonjorkan kini kutarik hingga menempel pada dada. Lembabnya rumput masih terasa di betisku yang tak tertutupi kain. Aku melipat tangan di atas kedua lutut. Kepalaku ditenggelamkan ke sana. Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat. Napasku bergetar. Aku butuh waktu sendiri setelah apa yang terjadi semalam ... sungguh.

Kalau aku boleh menyatakan ini, kurasa lebih baik Papa tidak ada di sini, di rumah, bersama Mama. Bersama kami. Selama enam tahun ke belakang, aku hanya diganggu oleh perasaan seperti ingin bertemu dengan Papa dan iri pada teman-temanku yang memiliki sosok ayah dalam hidup mereka. Aku yakin sekali itu jauh lebih baik daripada perihnya ditolak secara telak. Oke, jangan terlalu jauh pada masalah ditolak itu. Selama ini saja sikap Papa sudah membuat perasaanku risau. Aku sering kali merasa bahwa Papa tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku dalam hidupnya. Hal ini benar-benar tercermin dari bagaimana perilakunya.

Tanpa bisa kutahan lagi, air membasahi mataku. Aku semakin menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam lipatan tangan. Cairan dari mataku terus mengalir hingga membasahi tangan dan lutut. Aku menggigit bibir hingga terasa perih. Aku tidak suka ketika aku mengisak. Terdengar seperti anak cengeng. Dan jika Papa tahu soal ini, sikapnya padaku pasti akan menjadi semakin buruk.

Inilah alasan kenapa aku membutuhkan waktu sendiri. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihat ketika aku rapuh seperti ini. Aku benar-benar ingin teriak. Kencang, sekencang-kencangnya. Ingin melampiaskan tumpukan rasa kecewa dan risau yang semakin hari semakin banyak semenjak kepulangan Papa. Tapi ... aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa kulakukan di sini. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya memendamnya sendiri.

Dari keheningan di sini, aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara rumput yang diinjak. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mata yang mengotori wajahku. Kuatur napasku senormal mungkin agar bekas tangisku hilang sepenuhnya. Aku tahu yang ada di belakangku sekarang pasti Mama. Sedari kemarin ia khawatir terus padaku. Aku benar-benar menyayanginya.

Setelah kupikir aku sudah cukup bisa menyembunyikan bekas tangisku, aku mengangkat dagu. Mataku menatap lurus ke depan, enggan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Mama. Aku tahu, Mama pasti akan duduk di sampingku sebentar lagi. Kami memang sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di sini.

Angin berembus dari samping kananku, kemudian berhenti begitu saja. Mama sudah berdiri di sampingku, namun aku enggan menatapnya. Aku khawatir bekas tangisku masih ada. Ada tangan yang terulur di depan wajahku. Tangan itu terbungkus sarung tangan hitam yang tak menutupi jari. Di dalam tangan itu ada sesuatu yang digenggam. Itu ... tangan Papa. Dan yang ada di dalam genggaman tangannya adalah ... sebuah busur panah?

Aku hampir berasumsi bahwa mataku salah. Kukedipkan berkali-kali kedua indra penglihatanku. Memang tidak salah! Papa menaruh busur panah itu di depan jari-jari kakiku. Aku tercengang melihatnya. Sama sekali bergeming.

Aku masih menolak menoleh sampai Papa memanggil namaku. Ragu-ragu aku mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Tidak ada senyum, tidak ada cemberut. Masih sama seperti biasanya. Aku menarik napas untuk mengatur emosi. Takut-takut yang akan segera aku hadapi adalah kekecewaan yang mengisi hati.

Papa melepas sebuah kantung berisi anak panah dari bahunya, kemudian menyodorkannya padaku. Ragu-ragu aku meraihnya. Mataku tertuju pada busur panah yang masih berada di atas rumput. Eh, tadi Papa meletakkannya dengan hati-hati, kan? Aku tidak percaya ini! Kupikir seseorang seperti Papa akan melemparkannya begitu saja? Ah, aku baru menemukan kebenaran dari kata-kata Mama. Aku memang belum begitu mengenal Papa. Asumsiku tentangnya bermayoritas buruk memang. Aku harap Papa bisa memperbaiki asumsi-asumsi burukku itu secara tidak langsung. Seperti saat ini.

Kepalaku masih berputar untuk mencerna semua yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Aku memang beberapa kali kesulitan membedakan mana yang kenyataan dan mana yang mimpi. Seperti sekarang. Aku tidak tahu ini masuk ke dalam kategori yang mana.

Aku masih tak mengerti maksudnya ini. Alisku tertarik ke atas karena aku tak memercayakan bibirku untuk berkata. Papa seakan-akan mengisyaratkan aku untuk berdiri. Aku menurut, lagipula pegal juga leherku jika duduk terus dan mendongak.

"Bukannya kau memintaku untuk melatihmu?"

Kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Papa terngiang di telingaku. Aku tidak percaya ini. Mataku melebar sembari menatapnya. Entah kenapa pandanganku mengabur, sedari kemarin pandanganku memang memburuk. Ah, barangkali karena aku baru saja menangis tadi. Biasanya kalau baru selesai menangis kepala rasanya pusing, mata pun sulit untuk fokus. Aku ragu-ragu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanganku terjulur ke bawah untuk meraih busur panah yang Papa letakkan di depan jari kakiku tadi. Busur panah itu kuacungkan ke arahnya dengan susah payah. "Dengan ini?"

"Hn." Papa mengangguk.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Mataku menatap busur panah yang berada di tanganku, kemudian menyampirkan kantung berisi anak panah di bahu. Ugh, bahuku terasa menyakitkan. Kantung ini berat. Sama beratnya dengan busur panah. Tapi, aku tidak boleh kelihatan mengeluh. Ini latihan pertamaku. Aku pernah dengar bahwa yang pertama memang selalu yang tersulit.

Sebenarnya aku senang—sangat senang karena Papa akhirnya mau melatihku setelah penolakan telak semalam. Aku ingin menerjang ke arah Papa dan memeluk kakinya erat-erat karena aku masih pendek. Aku ingin menyusul tinggi Papa atau setidaknya Mama suatu hari nanti! Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk memeluk Papa, aku merasa malu. Lagipula Papa juga dingin-dingin saja. Ya sudahlah, tidak perlu peluk. Yang penting aku senang sekarang.

Aku jadi ingin tahu, apa ya, yang membuat Papa berubah pikiran? Tidak akan jauh dari bujukan Mama, sih. Tapi, aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara Mama membujuk seseorang seperti Papa. Mungkin akan aku tanyakan nanti.

Rasa kecewa yang memenuhi rongga dadaku kini hilang entah ke mana. Sirna. Semuanya terganti oleh euforia karena akhirnya aku memiliki waktu berkualitas bersama Papa. Sebagian juga diisi oleh rasa tegang karena aku takut latihan pertamaku ini akan berakhir buruk.

Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah melihat _shinobi_ atau pun _kunoichi_ yang menggunakan anak panah sebagai senjata. Mungkin karena hidupku belum begitu lama—baru enam tahun. Barangkali di luar desa ada _shinobi_ atau _kunoichi_ yang baik dalam panahan. Atau malah bisa jadi Papa yang ahli dalam hal ini karena sekarang ia memutuskan untuk melatihku.

Papa memutar tubuhnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang semakin menjauh. Rasa kecewa mulai merambat di permukaan dadaku lagi. Kelihatannya ia memang terpaksa melatihku. Aku mengembuskan napas. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya Papa mau melatihku.

Sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki, aku melihat langkah Papa terhenti. Ia tidak menoleh—tidak melakukan apa pun. "Ayo, Sarada."

Tubuhku membeku. Yang barusan adalah suara Papa. Papa tidak mengabaikan aku. Aku memejamkan mata segenap. Napasku mulai teratur dan berat di atas dadaku mulai menghilang. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak peduli Papa melihatnya atau tidak, tapi ia pasti mendengar suara kakiku yang menginjak rumput.

.

.

Aku dan Papa sudah berada di tengah pepohonan rimbun. Ini bukan hutan, karena pohonnya tidak sebanyak itu. Matahari yang menyentuh tanah tidak begitu banyak, menyusup melalui celah-celah antar dedaunan. Tapi, cahayanya sudah cukup untuk memantulkan target-target yang akan segera rusak karena anak panahku nanti. Semoga saja.

Sasaran-sasaran yang menempel di batang dan ranting besar pohon kelihatannya bukan barang tua. Aku tidak tahu itu terbuat dari apa dan pola apa yang ada di permukaannya. Tapi, aku yakin di sana memang ada polanya. Aku menyipitkan mata untuk melihatnya, namun pandanganku masih saja mengabur. Aku baru bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ketika aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke salah satu target itu. Pola yang ada di sana adalah lingkaran yang berada di dalam lingkaran. Ada lima lingkaran.

Aku berpikir bahwa Papa baru mengatur tempat ini menjadi seperti ini. Bukankah itu berarti Papa tidak terpaksa dan betul-betul niat? Pikiran itu membuat rasa senang dalam dadaku melambung. Mama benar-benar berhasil membujuk Papa. Aku harap latihan pertamaku ini sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku berhasil menguasai sesuatu dan hubunganku dengan Papa semakin dekat. Bibirku mengulum senyum ketika membayangkannya.

Papa memintaku untuk berdiri di tengah lapang kecil ini. Ia tidak mempraktekan padaku bagaimana cara memegang busur panah yang baik, dan bagaimana menaruh anak panah pada tali busurnya. Aku mengerti. Papa tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia punya keterbatasan—hanya memiliki satu tangan. Sebenarnya aku ingin tahu, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berani bertanya. Kalau cerita di balik ini berhak aku ketahui, Mama pasti sudah menceritakannya.

"Ini busur panah lama milikku," kata Papa. Tangannya memegangi dasar cekungan dari senjata ini. Aku segera menarik perhatianku padanya. "Dulu aku mulai berlatih saat aku seumuran denganmu. Mamamu benar, tidak ada alasan untukku tidak melatihmu."

Aku tertegun, kemudian cepat-cepat mengangguk. Aku tak punya kata-kata untuk menganggapi. Meski sesuatu dalam dadaku membuncah dan menimbulkan rasa menyenangkan yang tak aku mengerti. Peganganku pada tali lebar dari kantung anak panah mengerat. Papa memercayakan senjata lamanya untukku. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik!

Papa terdiam sebentar dan menatapku. Ia cepat-cepat melepas genggaman pada senjata lamanya itu kemudian berdiri tegak. Aku meraih sebuah anak panah dari kantung.

"Pegang busur panah dengan tangan kiri, letakkan ekor anak panah pada tali. Tarik tali menggunakan jari telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis. Tempatkan tali di ruas jari pertama." Papa menjelaskan tahap awal padaku.

Tutur kata Papa aku ikuti dengan praktek. Aku kebingungan dalam menaruh ekor anak panah pada tali. Aku ragu, takut terlalu atas dan terlalu bawah. Aku juga bingung ruas jari pertama itu yang mana. Papa berjongkok, menyamai tingginya denganku.

"Angkat lenganmu, pegang busur erat-erat," titah Papa. Aku mengangguk dan menurut. Tangan Papa mengganti pegangan tanganku pada anak panah. Sepertinya Papa tahu bahwa aku kurang mengerti penjelasannya tadi, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mempraktekannya. Aku tertegun lagi, terkejut karena perlakuan Papa.

"Lihat tanganku. Kau mengerti sekarang?"

Aku memerhatikan tangan Papa. "Aku mengerti."

Papa melepas pegangan pada anak panah dan tali. Aku segera menahannya sebelum jatuh. Aku baru menyadari ada sebuah gulungan benang tipis di pertengahan tali. Tadi Papa menaruh ekor anak panah di sana. Kurasa ini memang tanda yang sengaja dibuat untuk mengetahui posisi ekor anak panah.

Aku menyelipkan anak panah di antara jari telunjuk dan jari tengah seperti yang Papa lakukan tadi. Aku menarik tali. Ugh, sakit. Rasanya aku tidak ingin menarik talinya terlalu jauh. Tapi, Papa tadi menariknya tidak sependek ini. Aku harus bisa! Aku memaksakan diri untuk menarik lebih jauh. Aku meringis. Aah, sakit! Rasanya seperti ketiga jariku terbeset sesuatu!

"Tahan, Sarada!"

Aku mengangguk dan meringis lagi.

Papa menggenggam pergelangan tanganku. Permukaan jari Papa keras dan kasar. "Jika tanganmu sudah kapalan seperti ini, rasanya tidak akan sakit lagi. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan diri," katanya. Genggaman tangannya dilepas. Kasarnya kulit Papa masih terasa di permukaan kulitku. "Tarik lagi sampai menyentuh dagu."

Aku memaksakan diri lagi. Papa berdiri dan memegang bahuku. Ia mendorong punggungku menggunakan ibu jari di bahu kanan dan kiri secara bergantian. Aku mengerti, aku harus berdiri tegak.

"Bidik sasaran, lepas talinya."

" _Hai_!"

Aku tidak bisa melihat pola sasaran dari jarak sejauh ini. Aku menyipit dan tak ada yang berubah. Aku melepas tali ragu-ragu. Bidikanku gagal. Panahnya berputar dan malah menancap ke tanah. Jauh sekali dari sasaran yang aku tuju, yang menempel di pohon. Aku mendesah kecewa. Tanganku masih terasa sakit.

Sebelum Papa mengatakan apa pun, aku meraih anak panah lain dari kantung. Aku coba membidik lagi. Dan lagi-lagi gagal. Papa tidak berkomentar apa pun dan itu membuatku risau. Aku terus melakukannya hingga anak panah habis. Namun, tak satu pun bidikanku berhasil. Huh, aku memang payah.

Aku mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi menggunakan punggung tangan kanan. Genggamanku pada busur tak pernah lepas. Aku memunguti anak panah yang salah sasaran. Papa masih diam. Aku menggigit bibir gelisah.

Aku mencoba lagi berkali-kali. Gagal, gagal, dan gagal terus. Aku semakin rendah diri. Papa masih diam. Aku khawatir ia akan meninggalkanku sebentar lagi karena aku tak kunjung berhasil. Aku harus bisa sebelum ia memutuskan untuk begitu.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku memungut anak panah-anak panah yang meleset (aku baru memungutnya kalau anak panah dalam kantung habis). Tanganku sudah tidak sakit tapi pegal mulai merambat. Aku mencoba sekali lagi. Aku harap kali ini berhasil. Aku menarik tali dengan tarikan penuh. Mataku menyipit ke arah sasaran yang masih kelihatan buram. Meski buram, aku berusaha untuk setidaknya mencapai target. Aku membidik dan kena! Astaga, sungguhan kena! Aku senang sekali! Sungguh!

Aku memutar tubuh dan memandang Papa. Papa tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku menunduk kecewa. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arah sasaran, anak panahku memang hanya mengenai ujungnya. Jauh sekali dari target sesungguhnya. Pantas saja Papa masih tidak berkomentar. Aku mencoba lagi dan memang terus menerus mengenai target, tapi tidak tepat di mana seharusnya. Bagaimana bisa tepat? Melihat target sesungguhnya saja aku tidak bisa! Sepertinya aku perlu jujur pada Papa soal ini. Habisnya Papa tidak berkomentar apa pun sedari tadi. Membuatku semakin rendah diri.

Aku mendongak. "Papa, aku tidak bisa melihat targetnya dengan jelas," kataku takut-takut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Buram. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ketika aku berjalan mendekat," keluhku lagi. Aku harap Papa mau mengerti. Barangkali ini penyebab aku gagal terus sedari tadi dan tidak membuat Papa puas.

Papa menarik alis. "Matamu minus?" tanyanya.

Minus? Apa maksudnya itu? Kalau mataku minus kenapa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku menatap ke arah Papa dengan tatapan heran. "A-aku tidak tahu," jujurku.

Papa mengernyit. Ia terdiam setelah mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahku. "Latihannya sudah cukup, sekarang kita pulang," kata Papa tiba-tiba.

Aku mengangguk. " _Hai_!"

Sebelum pulang, aku memunguti anak panah. Papa melempar sebuah _kunai_ dan mengenai tepat di tengah-tengah sasaran yang dekat dengan posisiku berdiri saat ini. Papa memang hebat. Ketika aku membalik badan, Papa sudah menghilang. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian di sini. Mataku memanas. Aku menggigit bibir merasa tidak enak hati. Aah, Papa sepertinya benar-benar kecewa padaku.

.

.

Mama bilang aku harus memakai kacamata agar penglihatanku tidak buram. Aku menurut saja. Mama baru selesai menulis resep untuk kacamataku. Mama bilang, setiap kacamata itu berbeda. Tergantung keterbatasan mata penggunanya makanya butuh resep segala. Sebelum ini, aku pikir hanya obat dan masakan saja yang membutuhkan resep.

Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, kacamataku pun jadi. Aku segera memakainya. Piguranya berwarna merah, aku yang memilihnya sendiri. Mataku tidak selelah biasanya ketika kacamata sudah kugunakan. Aku tersenyum. Pandanganku menjelas, sudah tidak kabur. Dengan alat ini, aku tidak akan mengecewakan Papa lagi karena bidikanku tak akan meleset.

"Terima kasih, Mama," kataku setelah puas dengan kacamataku ini.

Mama mengusap rambutku kemudian berkata, "sama-sama, Sayang. Ngomong-ngomong, kamu kelihatan tambah cantik." Aku tersenyum malu ketika mendengarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Aku tidak sabar untuk sampai ke rumah dan mengajak Papa latihan lagi. Aku yakin aku bisa lebih baik karena alat ini. Papa pasti akan senang ketika akhirnya aku berhasil.

Namun, Papa malah semakin dingin setelah kacamata bertengger di hidungku. Ia menolak melatihku lagi. Aku menangis dan memeluk Mama erat-erat. Mama tidak berkata apa-apa pada Papa. Ia hanya menbisikkan kata-kata yang membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Semenjak masalah latihan ini dimulai, aku tak pernah merasa nyaman dengan perasaanku sendiri. Kecewa, sedih, miris, dan begitu terus. Aku mulai menyesal meminta dilatih Papa segala. Seharusnya aku berlatih dengan Mama saja. Mama juga _kunoichi_ yang sangat hebat. Dan aku tahu Mama pasti tidak akan begitu keras padaku. Mama itu baik, meski ketika marah kadang menyeramkan. Tapi, aku yakin kegagalanku dalam berlatih tak akan membuat Mama marah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Papa. Aaah, aku benar-benar menyesal.

Mama mengusap wajahku menggunakan ibu jarinya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamataku. Ia tersenyum lembut sekali. Tangisku sudah mulai mereda karena Mama. _Kami-sama_ , aku benar-benar menyayangi Mama. Ia adalah sosok ibu terbaik di dunia!

"Jangan menangis lagi. Ayo, Mama temani latihan," katanya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Aku benar-benar senang mendengarnya. Penyesalanku tidak terlambat. Aku masih bisa berlatih dengan Mama sekarang. Setelah merasa lebih baik, aku menyampirkan kantung anak panah di bahu dan membawa busurku. Aku harus menguasai ini dulu sebelum Mama mau melatihku yang lain.

.

.

 _Kunai_ yang Papa lempar waktu itu masih menancap di sasaran. Kali ini aku bisa melihatnya dari jarak jauh, berkat kacamata ini. Berkat resep dari Mama. Aku meneguk ludah ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah _kunai_ itu dilempar. Hush, lupakan itu, Sarada! Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk membuyarkan lamunan.

Mama berdiri di belakangku dan memerhatikan ketika aku membidik. Aku tak pernah lepas dari sasaran sekarang, meski masih jarang mengenai bagian tengahnya. Aku bersyukur karena aku tahu apa yang harus aku bidik sekarang. Permukaan jari-jariku sudah mengeras sehingga sudah tidak sakit lagi ketika aku menarik tali. Mama bersorak ketika aku mengenai tengah sasaran selama tiga kali berturut-turut.

"Kamu sudah semakin baik, Sayang. Meski Mama bukan ahli panahan seperti Papa, tapi Mama tahu yang tadi itu bagus," kata Mama.

"Papa ahli panahan?" tanyaku. Ah, ternyata dugaanku memang benar. Papa pasti _pernah_ menjadi ahli panahan.

Mama mengangguk. "Iya," katanya, "meski ... sekarang sudah tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan tangannya sendiri," Mama menggigit bibirnya, "tapi, ia masih bisa menggunakan panah sebagai senjata ketika dalam mode _susano'o_."

Apa tadi katanya? " _Susano'o?_ " tanyaku.

"Eh?" Mama terperanjat. "Nanti kalau kamu sudah lebih besar, coba tanya pada Papa soal itu. Yah, bisa dibilang itu suatu jurus pokoknya."

"Oh," gumamku.

Busur panahku menghadap ke bawah, sementara anak panah masih menempel di sana karena aku belum melepasnya. Mama menatap ke arah busur, aku mengerti maksudnya. Aku menariknya lagi setinggi bahu.

"Mau coba lagi?" tanya Mama.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Aku membidik lagi dan kali ini semakin membaik. Sasaranku sama sekali tak pernah meleset. Meski kadang-kadang tidak tepat di tengah, tapi bidikanku sudah tak pernah menyentuh ujung lagi. Semua sasaran di sini bentuknya sudah rusak. Dan semua itu berkat anak panah yang kulepas. Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan. Tadi, ketika makan malam, aku merasa ada ketegangan yang berbaur di udara. Itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Papa sama sekali tidak bicara. Aku pun tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Aku menunduk terus ke arah makanan yang Mama siapkan untukku. Oh, hari ini aku juga membantu Mama memasak. Jadi, bisa dibilang masakan tadi bukan hasil tangan Mama saja.

Aku melepas kacamata sebelum bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Pintu kamarku terbuka, aku menoleh dan mendapati Mama di ambang pintu.

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya.

"Ini mau tidur, Mama."

Mama melangkahkan kaki mendekati tempat tidur. Ia menarik selimutku sampai menutupi bahu. Tangannya membelai rambutku dengan halus. Aku mendengar suara Mama yang bersenandung. Dulu, aku pernah meminta Mama untuk bernyanyi tapi Mama menolak. Jadi, sampai sekarang ia hanya mau bersenandung. Suaranya menenangkanku dan mulai menarikku ke dalam mimpi.

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, ada suara pintu yang terbuka. Mama masih duduk di samping tempat tidurku. Aku yakin itu Papa. Aku memang belum tidur, tapi aku akan berpura-pura. Aku masih belum berani menatap Papa.

Suara senandung Mama berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanyanya. Mama wajar bertanya begitu, karena Papa memang jarang—tidak pernah—mengantarku tidur.

"Aku merasa perlu ke mari," katanya.

Aku terdiam. Telingaku kupasang baik-baik. Mama bilang menguping itu tidak baik, tapi aku merasa ingin menguping sekarang. Maaf, Mama. Aku merasakan embusan napas menerpa pipiku. Sepertinya Mama sedang memastikan aku sudah tidur atau belum. Aku harap Mama menganggap aku sudah tidur.

"Yang tadi itu ..." Suara Papa menggantung di udara.

"Kau kecewa, ya, Sarada harus memakai kacamata?" kata Mama getir. Jantungku berdenyut nyeri. Pantas saja Papa bersikap semakin dingin padaku. Ternyata karena itu ...

"Tadinya begitu," kata Papa. Aku meringis. Bibirku bergetar, mataku juga memanas. Semoga Mama menganggap reaksi ini muncul karena aku kedinginan.

Ada keheningan yang berbaur di antara mereka. Aku gelisah menunggu keterusan dari percakapan mereka.

"Aku juga ... sebenarnya terkejut mata Sarada minus. Klan Uchiha kan memiliki kekuatan lebih dari matanya," kata Mama nyaris berbisik. Aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya. Pantas saja Papa kecewa. Aku Uchiha, dan mataku cacat. Rasanya jantungku sedang diremas sampai remuk. "Tapi, tadi ia bagus sekali dalam membidik. Sasarannya tidak pernah meleset." Suara Mama sudah tidak terdengar getir lagi. Kalau aku boleh merasa percaya diri, aku mendengar sebuah kebanggaan tersirat di sana. "Berkat kacamatanya."

Papa menghela napas panjang. "Aku menyesal tidak melihatnya," kata Papa.

Eh? Sungguh? Rasanya aku ingin membalik tubuh dan melihat wajah Papa. Kemudian aku akan memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi, tidak boleh! Aku kan sedang tidur! Tahan, Sarada, tahan!

"Kau memang seharusnya merasa begitu. Anak sekecil ini sudah mahir memanah. Aku bisa melihat seorang prodigi di dalam dirinya ketika ia tumbuh dewasa nanti." Mama membanggakan aku lagi. Boleh aku tersenyum percaya diri lagi?

"Sakura, kau ingat kejadian di bawah jembatan setelah Danzo berhasil aku bun—"

"Aku ingat, Sasuke-kun." Mama memotong kata-kata Papa. Padahal aku ingin tahu apa yang mau Papa katakan. Huh, Mama memang sering memotong kata-kata orang. Dan siapa itu Danzo?

Papa mendesah. "Waktu itu mataku hampir buta. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Seharusnya aku tidak perlu kecewa pada Sarada, aku sendiri pun pernah ada di posisinya," kata Papa.

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Pelukanku pada guling semakin mengerat. Aku tidak percaya Papa bilang ia tidak seharusnya kecewa padaku. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana.

Mama mengusap kepalaku. "Kau memang tidak seharusnya begitu." Dari nada bicaranya, aku menerka bahwa Mama sedang tersenyum lembut sekarang. Membayangkannya membuatku semakin ingin menangis. "Jadi, kau mau melatihnya lagi?"

"Jika aku punya waktu luang. Tapi, mulai sekarang akan kuusahakan," kata Papa, "barangkali, matanya rusak pun karena aku. Mata asliku juga sebenarnya rusak. Hal itu mungkin menurun padanya sekarang."

Meski aku tidak mengerti maksud Papa soal mata asli rusak itu, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Papa memang tidak seperti yang aku kira. Sekali lagi, Mama benar. Aku memang belum begitu mengenal Papa. Aku menenggelamkan wajah ke dalam bantal. Tangisku sudah tak bisa ditahan lagi. Aku sebisa mungkin menahan getaran di tubuhku agar orangtuaku tidak tahu bahwa aku masih terjaga.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, takut Sarada nanti terbangun," kata Mama. Sepertinya aku berhasil menutupi bahwa aku masih bangun.

Mama mengecup pipiku dan membenarkan posisi tidurku yang telungkup. Untung saja air mataku sudah terserap ke dalam bantal. " _Oyasumi_ , Sarada," kata Mama. Aku meringkukkan tubuh agar merasa semakin nyaman.

Kudengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Itu pasti Papa. Tempat tidurku sudah tidak miring ke samping karena Mama sudah berdiri. Tapi, tak lama setelah itu jadi miring lagi. Eh, lebih miring malah.

Sebuah kecupan menempel di pelipisku. Ini bukan Mama. Tidak mungkin dagu Mama kasar. Apakah yang barusan itu Papa? Benar juga, Papa baru cukuran! Mungkin karena itu dagunya kasar dan membuat pelipisku gatal. " _Oyasumi_." Itu suara Papa. Ternyata dugaanku benar. Aku tidak percaya ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis lagi.

Aku baru membiarkan air mataku lolos saat aku mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup. Tanganku menyeka cairan itu. Aku senang sekali. Ini malam terbaik selama seumur hidupku.

.

.

Aku cepat-cepat menuruni tangga sebelum suara Mama meninggi. Tidurku malam ini pulas sekali, sampai membuatku terlambat bangun. Aku memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, tapi Mama tidak suka kalau aku bangun siang. Aku sudah dibiasakan bangun bagi, dan harus mandi pagi juga.

Mama tertawa ketika aku sudah sampai di bawah. Aneh, kenapa sih setiap aku mengira Mama akan marah, Mama malah tertawa? Aku mengusap wajahku, takut ada busa sabun yang masih menempel di sana. Tapi, tidak ada apa-apa.

Mama mematikan kompor kemudian mengelap tangannya pada apron. Ia melangkah ke arahku dan berjongkok. "Kancingmu naik ke atas semua, Sayang," kekeh Mama. Aku menunduk. Ah, benar juga! Dasar memalukan! Untung hanya Mama yang lihat. Eh, tapi kan di sini ada Papa juga!

Mama membenarkan kancingku satu per satu. "Sudah selesai," katanya. Ia mengacak rambutku.

"Huh, ini sudah disisir, Mama!" Aku memberenggut.

Mama tertawa lagi. "Sana bergabung dengan Papa di meja makan," katanya. Aku menurut.

Aku duduk di seberang Papa. Ragu-ragu aku mengangkat dagu. " _O-ohayou_ , Papa," kataku lirih.

Papa menahan pandangannya padaku. Ia mengangguk. " _Ohayou_ , Sarada," katanya. Aku tersenyum menanggapinya. Semuanya terasa lebih ringan semenjak aku menguping semalam.

Makanan sudah berada di meja. Mama sudah membaginya pada Papa dan aku. Uap nasi menempel di lensa kacamataku. Aku melepasnya dan membersihkan menggunakan ujung pakaianku.

"Sarada, kan ada lap khususnya!" tegur Mama. Aku tersentak. Suara Mama sudah tinggi.

"Hehehe," kekehku untuk mencairkan suasana, "aku tinggalkan di atas."

"Huh, dasar. Jangan sampai kacanya lecet, loh!"

Aku kembali memakai kacamata lagi karena mataku tidak cepat lelah berkat alat ini. Memang sih telinga dan pangkal hidungku kadang pegal, tapi itu lebih baik daripada mataku lelah.

Aku memerhatikan wajah Mama kemudian menurunkan pandangan. Sumpit yang Papa pegang mengarah ke mangkuk milik Mama. Diam-diam Papa mengambil tomat yang ada di sana. Aku ingin tertawa melihatnya. Aku baru sadar kalau Papa sering begitu juga sebelumnya.

"Iya," jawabku. Mama masih belum sadar tomatnya diambil Papa sampai makan pagi selesai.

"Hari ini aku libur." Papa menatap ke arahku. Barusan Papa bicara padaku? Aku tidak merespons karena takut salah sangka.

"Mau berlatih lagi?" tanya Papa. Ia memang bicara padaku! Aku melirik ke arah Mama. Mama tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Bersama Papa?" tanyaku memastikan.

Papa mengangguk. "Hn."

"Iya!" jawabku antusias. Aku sangat senang. Kali ini, Papa yang mengajakku berlatih, bukan aku.

.

.

Astaga, bidikanku bukan lagi benda mati! Tadi, Papa memintaku untuk membidik sasaran seperti sebelumnya. Bidikanku selalu tepat. Setelah itu, Papa melakukan jurus pemanggilan pada gagak-gagaknya. Kini ada banyak gagak yang berkeliaran di sini. Dan mereka adalah objek sasaranku!

Sulit sekali memang. Pergerakan gagak-gagak ini sangat cepat. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin. Setidaknya aku bisa melihat setiap gagak dengan jelas berkat kacamataku. Aku sudah mengenai dua di antara mereka. Awalnya aku ragu, aku takut melukai hewan panggilan Papa. Tapi, Papa bilang mereka akan berubah menjadi kepulan asap dan menghilang setiap kali bidikanku kena.

Empat, delapan, sepuluh. Sudah sebanyak itulah gagak yang aku kenai. Napasku terputus-putus. Membidik objek yang bergerak jauh lebih melelahkan daripada yang diam. Aku berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan menyeka keringat. Setelah dirasa cukup, aku kembali membidik gagak-gagak itu lagi.

Hanya tinggal dua gagak lagi yang tersisa. Suara mereka saat masih banyak benar-benar menggangguku dan membuyarkan konsentrasi. Sekarang lebih mudah rasanya untuk fokus. Aku menembak gagak pertama. Kena. Tinggal satu lagi. Aku menarik napas untuk mengumpulkan tenaga lagi. Tanganku sudah benar-benar pegal. Leherku juga. Sasaranku ada di atas semua!

Akhirnya, gagaknya sudah menghilang semua. Napasku masih terengah-engah. Aku menyeka keringatku kemudian menatap ke arah Papa. Wajah Papa masih datar. Kupikir Papa akan tersenyum bangga atau apalah, tapi nyatanya tidak. Aku menunduk dan melangkah mendekatinya. Apa aku masih melakukan suatu kesalahan?

"Sarada." Papa memanggil namaku. Aku mendongak. "Kerja bagus," katanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas kepalaku. Aku tersenyum malu-malu. Papa sudah tidak kecewa lagi. Tadi aku hanya salah sangka.

Papa membetulkan letak kacamataku yang merosot karena tepukan tangannya di kepalaku tadi. Aku memegang tangannya. Papa tersentak kemudian menatapku bingung.

"Papa," panggilku.

"Hm?"

"Terima kasih," kataku sembari menerjang ke arahnya. Aku memeluk kakinya.

Papa berjongkok dan balas memelukku. Aku terkejut. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, kali ini pada punggungnya. Aku membasahi pakaiannya dengan air mata haru. Ups, maaf, Papa. Papa mengelus kepalaku lembut. "Papa bangga padamu," katanya.

Barusan ia bilang 'Papa'. Selama ini, Papa selalu bilang 'aku' untuk dirinya sendiri. Baru kali ini panggilannya berubah. Itu membuatku senang, sungguh. Aku memeluknya semakin erat. Air mataku terus menerus mengalir. Huh, dasar Sarada cengeng!

"Ayo kita pulang. Mama pasti marah kalau kita terlambat makan siang," kata Papa.

Ah, benar juga. Aku segera melepas pelukanku dan menghapus air mata. Mama memang selalu menyempatkan diri pulang dulu untuk masak dan makan siang bersama di rumah.

Papa berjalan di sampingku ketika menuju ke rumah. Bukan di depanku.

.

.

Meski hubunganku dengan Papa sudah jauh lebih baik, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti kata-kata Mama soal orang yang tidak mau menunjukkan perasaannya adalah orang yang paling peduli. Itu masih terdengar aneh, sangat aneh di telingaku. Sampai saat ini Papa masih dingin dan berbicara seperlunya.

Aku baru saja terbangun dari tidurku, padahal ini masih malam. Di dalam mimpi, Mama mengatakan jawaban andalannya lagi jika aku mengeluhkan sikap Papa. Ugh, tenggorokanku serat. Aku tidak tahu ini jam berapa, kamarku gelap.

Aku menyalakan lampu. Ini masih pukul sebelas. Aku memutuskan untuk turun ke dapur dan mengambil air minum. Sebelumnya, aku mengenakan kacamata agar bisa melihat lebih jelas.

Aku berhenti di tengah tangga ketika melihat Mama tertidur di atas meja. Kertas-kertas dan buku bertebaran di sana. Aah, Mama pasti ketiduran setelah bekerja. Lampu meja kerja Mama memang mati sehingga ia sering mengerjakan pekerjaannya di meja makan akhir-akhir ini. Aku berniat untuk menyuruh Mama pindah. Kasihan sekali kalau tidur di sana. Sepertinya Papa juga sudah tidur.

"Sakura?" Ah, itu suara Papa. Ternyata ia belum tidur. Entah kenapa aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melangkah ke bawah dan memutuskan untuk mengawasi mereka dari sini.

Aku mendengar suara Papa mendecak. Papa membereskan meja, menumpukkan buku dan kertas-kertas itu dalam satu tumpukan. Ia kembali ke kamar. Ih, Papa kok tidak membangunkan Mama atau apa? Kesannya tidak pedulian sekali!

Ups, aku salah sangka. Papa baru saja keluar dari kamar dan membawa selimut serta bantal kecil. Papa pasti tidak tega membangunkan Mama yang sudah terlelap begitu. Ia menarik kepala Mama dan mengganjalnya menggunakan bantal. Papa juga menyelimuti Mama. Setelah selesai, Papa menarik kursi di samping Mama dan merapatkan letak kursi itu. Papa menarik selimut untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian memeluk Mama dan menemani Mama tidur di sana.

Aku terpaku. Papa manis sekali. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin Papa memutuskan untuk menemani Mama di sana karena Papa tidak bisa menggendong Mama. Ya, ya, benar juga! Pasti itu alasannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk menahan hausku saja. Oh ya, biasanya kan Mama selalu menaruh air minum di meja nakasku! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku kembali ke kamar dengan langkah hati-hati agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Sebenarnya aku mau ikut tidur di meja juga, tapi sudahlah di kamar saja.

Aku menaruh kacamataku di meja nakas setelah menghabiskan air dari gelas yang Mama simpan di kamarku. Aku merebahkan tubuh di atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimut. Aku melirik ke arah kacamata.

Aku baru sadar sebenarnya Papa sangat-sangat peduli pada Mama, meski ia tak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya. Papa selalu memberikan minumnya ketika Mama tersedak, pernah membantu Mama mengurusi rumah ketika Mama sakit meski Mama terus menerus memarahi Papa karena Mama melarang Papa membantu dirinya, Papa pasti akan bilang jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di gigi Mama, Papa selalu menyeka bibir Mama menggunakan serbet atau tisu jika ada makanan yang menempel di sana, Papa mengizinkan Mama tetap bekerja sebagai ninja medis meski katanya istri di keluarga Uchiha tidak boleh bekerja, Papa selalu berterima kasih dan memuji masakan yang Mama buat, dan banyak lagi.

Mama juga sama. Mama selalu membantu Papa berpakaian (aku melihat ini ketika aku tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar mereka, mereka sepertinya tidak sadar karena setelah Papa selesai berpakaian, mereka berciuman! Ups!), lengan pakaian Papa pasti masuk ke dalam rompi, dan Mama pasti membantu untuk melepasnya. Mama selalu bangun lebih pagi untuk menyetrika pakaian Papa, saat aku tanya kenapa tidak dilakukan saat malam agar tidak perlu bangun lebih pagi, Mama menjawab, "agar bajunya masih hangat. Papa pasti kedinginan setelah mandi." Dan ternyata, selama ini Mama sadar tomat di mangkuknya selalu diambil Papa, tapi Mama diam saja dan membiarkannya. Dan banyak, banyak lagi.

Aku tahu, mereka memang saling mencintai meski Papa jarang menunjukkannya. Kalau aku sudah besar nanti, aku mau mencintai sesorang seperti Mama pada Papa. Dan, aku juga ingin dicintai seseorang seperti Papa pada Mama. Huh, kalau Mama mendengar ini pasti Mama akan meledekku. Iya sih, aku memang masih kecil. Tapi, tidak apa-apa kan memiliki keinginan seperti itu?

Oh, ya, sebelumnya aku tidak begitu memerhatikan interaksi di antara orangtuaku. Aku baru melakukannya semenjak aku memiliki kacamata merahku ini. Semua tanda cinta mereka aku lihat dari mata kepalaku sendiri. Ah, bukan dari mataku saja. Tapi, dengan bantuan lensa kedua milikku juga.

Sepertinya aku harus segera tidur. Besok adalah hari pertamaku masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Aku tidak boleh terlambat. Kalau Papa dan Mama ada di sini, aku akan mengatakan selamat malam untuk mereka. Ah, tidak ada juga tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap mengatakannya.

" _Oyasumi_ , Papa, Mama. Aku menyayangi kalian." Kantuk kembali menyerangku. Aku merapatkan selimut, menyamankan posisi tidur, dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata.

.

.

 _"And I love you for giving me your eyes, staying back, and watching me shine. And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm taking this chance to say that I had the best day with you, today."_ \- Taylor Swift

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/n:

Ini masuknya ke _alternate reality_ , kan, karena gak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama Naruto _Gaiden_? Haha, _but it doesn't matter (I guess?)_. Pokoknya ini masuk kategori SasuSakuSara untuk BTC-nya.

Ini sebenarnya ide yang udah lamaaaa banget. Sempet mau ditulis, eh taunya keluar Naruto _Gaiden_ dan isinya gitu _lol_. Jadi ... yah ... tadinya ini cuma konsumsi diri sendiri sampai liat daftar prompt BTC. Waktu liat gambar kacamata, langsung keinget lagi sama ide fic ini. Meski jadinya ngaco sama canonnya hiks :''

Makasih udah baca sampai sini! :)

Daffodila


End file.
